I'll Keep You Warm
by kazekagesamagaara
Summary: Naruto was making incoherent noises, and was slowly but surely calming down. The Hyuuga wore an evil grin. "Did I say we were done?" Naru/Neji Please R/R Don't like Yaoi? Don't read! Love yaoi? How would you like to become my best friend? XD


Author's Note:

Me: Yay! This story/oneshot is finally completed!!!

Kakashi-Sensei: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy oh boy oh boy!!!

Me: I know, you can't wait…

Kakashi-Sensei: SHUT UP AND LET ME FREAKIN' READ!!! I WAITED, LIKE 2 HOURS FOR THIS THING AT LEAST!! NOW LET ME REEEEEEEAAD!

Me: Comment and rate please?

Kakashi-Sensei: NO MORE WORDS!!! ON TO STORY!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll Keep You Warm

The forest was calm and serene. The freshly fallen show gave the trees an almost crystallized look. The snow on the ground was completely free of unnatural dents and creases. In a sense, the scene was perfect. The sky was bright and clear of clouds. The sun made the beautiful scene sparkle like diamonds.

A small breeze rustled the smallest branches of the frost-covered trees. Small, but piercing. It caused a certain blonde ninja to shiver involuntarily. Two of his comrades turned to face him.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're wearing two shirts, a huge coat, gloves, and two pairs of socks and you're still cold?" One of them looked at the boy with a look that was almost as cold as the weather. He wore a light-colored stocking cap, and a matching coat. He smirked at his fellow ninja's weakness to the cold.

"How are you _not_ cold, Neji? You're wearing your usual shorts! You must be freezing at least!" The blonde boy retorted, embarrassed by his body's attempt to warm itself.

"I just don't think it's cold out here." Neji crossed his arms. "A true ninja would never allow his body to give in to the cold like that."

"A true ninja, huh?" Naruto clenched his fists. "Why I oughta…"

"Ah… Um… You two should… Um… Probably stop arguing…" The third ninja said.

"Hinata's right, you know." The fourth, and final ninja turned around. He wasn't

wearing anything out of the usual ninja attire except a light windbreaker. "We must be quiet." He lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "If we're not careful, we'll—"

"Yeah, Yeah. We get it Shikamaru," Naruto interrupted. "We've heard that a million times."

"Well, you'll keep hearing it if you and Neji can't keep quiet."

Naruto shut his mouth and crossed his arm, pouting. He turned to face away from everyone.

After a few moments of rather tense silence, Naruto noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. He tapped Neji and Hinata on the shoulders. They turned and, next to Naruto, watched as a small group of girls passing through the area. There were only three of them, all about the same height, and they all shared the same facial features.

"That must be them…" Shikamaru whispered to the group. "Now, we just have to escort them to their village. It's not too far from here. Maybe 5 miles."

"This is boring." Naruto complained.

""Boring huh?" Neji smirked and pushed his blonde companion out of the tree they had been keeping watch in. Naruto cried out and face-planted in the deep snow.

Shikamaru smacked his forehead. "Just can't not fight, can you two? Now our cover's blown. We weren't supposed to interact with them if that was possible to accomplish."

He jumped down out of the tree and walked slowly over to the group of girls, who had jumped in fright when Naruto came crashing to the ground. Hinata and Neji both jumped from the tree at the same time, and both landed with grace in the frost.

"Sorry about that ladies." Shikamaru apologized to them. "We're your escorts from Konoha. We weren't exactly supposed to be seen, but as you can tell, that attempt failed miserably." The girls giggled to themselves as they watched Naruto get up from the ground and shake himself free of snow, some of it flying in Neji's direction. Neji jumped away from his blonde companion. He landed on a rock on the other side of where the three women stood.

For a moment, the girls were amazed by Neji's ability to jump that far, and how he'd made it look so easy. Once they got out of their daze, one of the women, the tallest, by mere inches, bowed. "We thank you. My sisters and I are happy to see you, and we thank you for escorting us in advance."

"No problem. Really." Shikamaru smiled. "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Shikamaru."

"I'm Hinata." The quiet girl waved slightly.

"My name is Neji." He was still standing on that rock.

"Naruto here!" He ran over to the girls. "Wow. You guys are really… Uh…" Everyone stared at him, waiting in anticipation for him to finish his sentence.

Shikamaru nudged him in the side.

"Pretty! Yeah, that's the word." The girls giggled once more.

"Thank you!" They said simultaneously and bowed.

Shikamaru rested his hands behind his head. "We should get going. The longer it takes to get there, the colder it's going to be outside." Once again, Naruto shivered. Neji smirked.

They all started to walk in the same direction the girls had been originally heading in. The girls were quiet, except for a few whispers between one another. Shikamaru led the group, followed closely by Hinata. The girls were huddled together in the middle of the ninja group, and they were followed by Neji and then Naruto was last in the order, and he was falling behind fairly quickly.

Neji slowed to walk with Naruto. His eyes shifted over to the blonde ninja multiple times. He stopped doing that when he realized that Naruto was looking at him, and had noticed Neji's occasional staring.

The two were falling terribly behind, but neither noticed because they were fighting a silent battle. They both crossed their arms and closed their eyes, their heads turned away from one another.

Hinata tapped the ninja in front of her. "Shikamaru… Why is it that we have to escort them to their village if it's so close by? If you don't… Uh… Mind me Asking…"

He smiled at her attempts to be a little bit more confident. His expression turned serious before he spoke, though.

"This is bandit territory. Numerous bands of thieves and other criminals swarm the nearby area. Three village girls walking through this area alone would be lucky if they made it out alive."

The three women tensed a little, their huddle shrinking.

"But you needn't worry ladies. With you are some of the finest ninja in Konoha. You're perfectly ---"

An explosion shook the earth. Snow flew and surrounded the group, and the three village girls shrieked and held each other. Shikamaru moved toward them to protect them, as did Hinata. Neji and Naruto finally snapped out of their silent fight and ran in the direction of the cloud of snow. Naruto tore off his coat and started to throw ninja stars in the direction of the explosion.

"Naruto! A large group of bandits are heading this way from the west!" Neji shouted as another explosion shook the earth beneath their feet.

"Got it!" the blond ninja ran in the direction he thought was west and slammed into a large cliff wall. He turned around just in time to see a charka-fueled bomb attached to an arrow heading in his direction. He didn't have time to blink.

Next thing he knew, he was in a small cave in the cliff, and Neji was on top of him. There was another explosion and the rocks around them were beginning to crumble. The dark-haired ninja grabbed Naruto by his wrist and ran deeper into the cave, rocks tumbling down behind him. He ran until he reached a dead end, and the rocks stopped falling a few inches away from Naruto's feet.

Neji fell to his knees, panting. He'd never run so fast in all his life. He turned to look at his companion to see how he was faring. Naruto was trying to dig through the rock He used the Rasengan, but the wall of rock was too thick. It didn't do much. After a few more tries with the Rasengan, Naruto gave up and slammed his fists into the wall. His knuckles started to become bloody, and Neji stepped behind him and pulled him away from the wall. "It's no use Naruto! We're stuck here!"

After a few moments, Naruto calmed down. "What-What should we do? We've got to get back!" He lunged for the rock he'd previously been attacking. The older ninja grabbed him again.

"That didn't work the first time. What makes you think it's going to work a second time?" Neji yelled, louder than he'd meant to.

"We've got to get back! Those girls—"

"They're going to be fine. Shikamaru and Hinata can handle it. Right now, we've got to find a way out of here before the cliff starts to collapse on us again. If you haven't noticed, there's no where else we'd be able to escape to!"

Naruto looked around. Both became silent as they tried to think of a way to get out of the prison that was the cliff.

After many failed attempts to escape, Naruto sat down and shivered. Neji semi-wanted point out yet again Naruto's poor ninja skills when it came to the cold, but he refrained. This definitely was not the time. Instead, he pulled off his coat and tossed it to Naruto, who gave him a strange look upon receiving it.

"What about—"

"Put the damn coat on before you freeze."

"It's your—"

"I'm not cold!" He yelled, again not meaning to. Involuntarily, he shivered. He noticed that it was much colder in the cave they were in than it had been when they were running outside.

"See, you shivered. You're cold. Take your coat. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Your coat was bigger than mine and you were still cold. You won't be fine."

Naruto stood quickly and grabbed Neji's wrist, dragging him to where Naruto had sat. He sat Neji down and then sat next to him, covering both of them with the coat.

"We'll share." Neji didn't object.

After a long period of silence, the Hyuuga stared at the younger ninja. He was still shivering every now and again. He was obviously deep in thought.

Naruto looked good when he was deep in thought. His face became more serious, his brow lowered a little, and his lips were tighter together. Neji didn't realize, but he was leaning in towards the blonde's lips. Naruto turned to face him, a look of surprise swept over his face.

"What are you doing Neji?"

But the Hyuuga couldn't help himself. He had to have a taste. He put his hands to Naruto's cheeks and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto squirmed for a moment, and then finally gave in to Neji's strength, closing his eyes.

Neji wanted more. His tongue pushed against Naruto's lips, seeking entrance, to which, Naruto consented. The Hyuuga's tongue explored all of the crevices of the younger ninja's warm mouth, enjoying the taste, and teasing the blonde's tongue.

After a few long moments, Neji broke the kiss.

Both ninja's were panting. Thanks to Neji's persistence, neither of the two could breathe enough during the kiss.

The two stared at one another in the near-darkness. Naruto shivered again. "I'm still cold."

Neji smirked. "Would you like me to warm you up?" The blonde nodded. "Do you trust me?" He nodded again. "Good. Lay back."

Naruto did as he was told.

Neji took off his baggy shirt and lifted the younger ninja's head, placing it underneath him for comfort. He then leaned down over the blond and kissed his lips again, only this time, he broke it off sooner. He let his tongue trail across Naruto's jaw line up to his ear, which he softly nibbled a little. Naruto gasped. Neji smirked. He proceeded to trail his tongue across Naruto's neck, stopping when he reached the collar of Naruto's shirt. He hesitated.

"You're sure you trust me?" The blonde nodded weakly, his eyes closed. Neji pulled off both of Naruto's shirts and set them to the side. "Don't worry at all. I'll keep you warm."

The Hyuuga continued where he'd left off, only this time, he trailed kisses on the blonde's body. He slowed down when he reached one of Naruto's nipples. He let his tongue play with it a little, enjoying the reaction Naruto was giving him. While playing with Naruto's bare chest, the Hyuuga let one hand slip down Naruto's pants, and Naruto gasped with pleasure and shock when he felt the icy hand on his warm member. Neji could feel it hardening in his touch. This amused him. He trailed a finger up and down Naruto's sensitive area, listening joyfully to Naruto's exclamations of pleasure. He wasn't even coherent anymore.

The Hyuuga stopped briefly to tear Naruto's pants from him. He pulled his own off as well, and leaned over Naruto, smiling.

"How do you feel?"

"G-G-"

Neji chuckled. "What? I can't understand you."

"W-Warm."

"If you're warm, then should I stop?"

"N-n-no…" Naruto's head was tilted to the side, eyes closed.

Neji went back down to business. His fingers tickled the blonde's nipples some more, while the Hyuuga's mouth attended to more important matters. Naruto gasped again from Neji's warm tongue playing with his hardened member. He could feel Naruto's legs twitching, and finally Naruto came, and Neji made sure to get a taste of the blonde's juices. They were… _heavenly._

Naruto was making incoherent noises, and was slowly but surely calming down. The Hyuuga wore an evil grin.

"Did I say we were done?" Naruto opened his eyes to stare.

Neji leaned over the blonde again, positioning himself between his legs. "Are you ready?"

More incoherent babble spewed from Naruto's mouth.

"I can't understand you." He was smirking.

The younger ninja nodded.

Neji pushed himself inside the blonde, who cried out. Neji brought his mouth down on Naruto's to prevent him from screaming too much. He started out slow, being careful with the boy beneath him. Naruto brought his hands up to Neji's shoulders and rocked with him. Gradually the older boy started to push in harder and move faster. Both were panting heavily by this point. Naruto's pants were becoming more and more synchronized with the motions. Finally, the Hyuuga couldn't control himself any longer and lifted his head back and cried out with pleasure as he came into Naruto. He felt Naruto come at almost the same time.

Both boys were sweating and panting. Neji pulled out of the blonde and moved to lay next to him.

"Told you… I'd… Keep … You… Warm…" Neji panted. Naruto nodded.

For a long time, the two lay next to each other. That is, until the sweat finally evaporated and they realized just how cold it was again. Reluctantly, the two exhausted ninja dressed themselves and sat against the wall.

After a few quiet moments, both of them could hear the sound of rocks being moved. They stood and watched as Hinata and Shikamaru appeared after moving two huge boulders. It was no longer daylight out, like it had been when they'd first gotten into the cave.

"There you guys are." Shikamaru smiled. "We've been looking all over for you two."

Hinata smiled. She was quiet, as usual.

Neji and Naruto were silent.

"What do you say we head home?" Shikamaru suggested. The two nodded and started walking toward Konoha.

"How… Did you guys… Um… Manage to stay warm? It must have… Been cold." Hinata said.

Naruto smiled. "Neji's good at keeping people warm."

Neji smirked. "And Naruto still isn't good at keeping himself from shivering."

Naruto glared. "Hey!"

Everyone but the blonde ninja laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Well, what did you think?

Kakashi-Sensei: ……..

Me: Hm? o.o

Kakashi-Sensei: It… Was….

Me: HM?!

Kakashi-Sensei: ubersupercalimafragicalisticexpialidociozillionbillionhoozimafillionexpiallidoscious AWESOME!!!

Me: Really? :D –dies of happiness-


End file.
